gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements/Guide
Overview This subject is a verbatim feature guide for Gaia Achievements, What are Achievements? Achievements are badges Gaians can achieve in their daily use of the site Gaia Online. There are achievements for nearly everything done every day on Gaia. Most of them can be earned without notable effort, while others may take a little more work. What are Achievement Points? Achievement points are points earned for completing an achievement. Different achievements are worth different amounts of points. Right now the total amount of achievement points have no value to the user other than for show and bragging rights, this could change in the future, as the staff had hinted the points could relate to the Quest System. What is the Achievements Page? The Achievements page is where Gaians are able to see the newest achievement and points they've earned, the page can be accessed by the My Gaia drop menu or by clicking the trophy in the header. Below is the achievements available due to being unlocked by achievements they completed. On the right side is a panel of their friends, this is to keep track of the points they have accumulated. And on the bottom right is their Avatar above a box containing three squares, these squares hold badges that need to be dragged and dropped to display on the forum. Guidelines Gathering achievements on Gaia Online While many eager users hurry earn all the current Achievements available, there are things to keep in mind: *The Achievements forum was created specifically for discussing all things related to Achievements, including posting for achievements, discussing strategy, and general feedback about achievements. *Achievement Disruptors/Ruiners. Gaians found purposefully posting to ruin achievement threads while in the Achievements forum will find their post deleted and may be warned by staff. *The Chatterbox forum is where Spam, off-topic threads and low content threads will be moved to and should belong in. It is the chatterbox where the Invisibility badge must be gotten from. *Gaians are allowed to hold contests during their achievements quests, if any offers of prizes are mentioned then it must be adhered to, not doing so is seen as scamming. *Gaians are allowed to post in the to Gaia forum for the Noob Wrangler badge and should be considerate to new users. *For Achievements that require 15 users doing the same thing it must be 15 different users and they must all be doing it until all 15 post. *The Share Your Achievements panel doesn't have an official name. Formatting pages on Gaiapedia Please don't edit unless you know what you're doing, see Wikia's in order to get tips on how to edit a wiki. This section will show you how the pages should be edited, do not disrupt the pattern unless it is to add an item or correct information. You can also use the Sandbox to practice editing. Usage Result GA_BetaGaian.png‎| Gallery Contribute to the gallery. Add a caption.PNG Flavor text Work in Progress External links * Category:Feature Guide